Angling is an unique sport. It requires a very special delicacy and skill; knowledge of the habits of the game fish; and infinite patience. It is unusual in that it takes a fisherman out into nature, quiet and alone, to practice his art.
However, it does take the angler out into his streams, often far from a home base or source of supply, and he must be able to carry and handle his equipment, and perform certain tasks, without help, and often under difficult field conditions. In addition to his rod and reel, etc., he must carry certain well-chosen flies with hooks and leaders to catch his fish, and he must have certain tools for repairing lines; cutting and tying lines securely, and attaching different flies to his lines.
The cutting and tying of the lines can be a particularly difficult chore. Actually the knots used, and most effective for fishing lines are relatively complex. They must be very compact, and leave the ends in an axial direction to pass through the rod guides. In a warm and well lit workshop, it is relatively easy to tie even the most difficult of knots, and skilled and expert knot tyers can tie them under almost any conditions.
However, one must picture the angler cold, wet, and tired. Fingers may be getting numb, the light is poor, and the fine monofilament lines are almost invisible. In certain people there may be a touch of arthritis or other digital handicap. He may be far from shelter, light, and warmth, and the two lines must be tied together. A simple mechanism to assist in tying a knot, or performing any of several simple functions could be invaluable.
There are, of course, numerous accessory tools on the market intended to aid anglers in the various activities and operations related to sport fishing. Few of these products, however, attempt to combine more than one or two functions into the same device for convenient access and easier use. Some of these necessary tools can be heavy as well as bulky, and some not quite as simple and efective as they sound.
A typical fly angler, for example, would normally carry a set of clippers for cutting lines and leaders, a sharpening stone or file for honing the points of fish hooks, a needle or pick for clearing the eyes of fish hooks, or untying knots, and, possibly, a piece of leather or rubber for straightening monofilament lines, leaders, and tippets. These tools are all in addition to a normal compliment of flies, fishing rod, reels, and other support equipment.
Seemingly, all anglers suffer from this profusion of single-purpose gadgets, and the problems of how and where to store and carry them when not in use. Moreover, while practically every angler employs the use of knots for connecting lines to lines and lines to hooks, there are only a few products on the market intended to assist the angler in tying the basic knots commonly used in fishing. Again, these are single-purpose tools intended for tying specific knots. They have to be carried separately, and found when needed. also, they are sold only through specialty sport shops and mail order companies, and are expensive and difficult to obtain.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a simple, small, light, versatile device that can replace several of the single-purpose products currently being sold, that may be needed by the fisherman at almost any time or place.